thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind Us (Endurance)
Synopsis The group continues through the apocalypse, looking for a new home. Plot Rick is talking on the walkie talkie, trying to reach Morgan. He summarizes all they've seen and done, implying the deaths of Amy, Shane, Morales and Jim. While he is talking, we see the others in the group preparing to leave. Lori is helping Carl put on a coat while Carol is helping Lizzie with hers. Allen and Donna are talking to their kids. Tyreese tells Julie and Chris to not make out in front of kids, Sasha giggling. Rick says good bye to Morgan and says he'll try reaching him again. The group is on the highway, Rick's family and Carol and Lizzie in the back car. Rick asks Lori if she remembers the trip to the Grand Canyon. She laughs and they tell Carl he got sick then and they had to travel all the way home. Carl says he wants to see it, Lizzie saying her family went once. Carol says they could all try to go together, smiling at Lizzie. In the RV, Andrea is talking with Donna about Amy. She says she was the entire reason why she could go on. Donna holds Andrea's hand and says everyone in the group is there for her. Dale and Glenn are up front when the RV's radiator hose comes loose. The entire group stops, Daryl getting off his motor bike to ask what's up. Glenn and Dale begin to fix it while the others look for some supplies. Chris and Julie jump into a truck bed and Chris says they should have sex. Julie says her dad will catch them. Chris says he won't. Sasha jumps up and says that she will. Sasha tells Julie she's doing good by not disobeying her dad. She jumps back down, Chris rolling his eyes. At a car, Carol is looking at a dress she found in a car. Lori gives her a look and says they can't just take things. Carol apologizes and says Ed never let her wear things like that. Lori smirks and says it was his loss. She then looks to Carl, Sophia and Lizzie, telling them to stay close. Ben says he'll keep an eye on them. Tyreese gets on top of the RV and sees a herd coming their way. He tells Rick and Rick tells everyone to hide under the cars. Lizzie and Sophia are both together under a car, Carol and Donna both gasping. Lori tells them to stay quiet. In the RV, Jacqui is cleaning Andrea's gun, as she is resting in a bed covered with a curtain, when she sees the walkers outside. She gasps, standing and taking the pieces as a walker gets inside. She gets into the bathroom and closes the door, trying to put the weapon back together. Tyreese looks through the screen to see Jacqui is trapped. The walker smells her and tries getting in. Meanwhile, Ben is avoiding the walkers when he trips and cuts his arm on broken glass. He panics, realizing he cut an artery and he's loosing blood fast. Sophia sees him and covers her mouth to keep from crying loudly. Jacqui screams as the walker presses against the door. Tyreese grabs a screwdriver and stabs it through the screen. Jacqui catches it. Andrea awakens and hears Jacqui, pushing her curtain away. She gasps as the walker looks at her. Jacqui opens the door and stabs the walker in the eye, then stabbing it many more times out of anger. She lets out a sob before catching her breath. Outside, three walkers approach a weak Ben. Daryl appears and stabs one, shooting another and bashing the last one's head in. He lies Ben down and puts one of the walkers over him, putting another on himself as the walkers pass, not seeing them. Soon, the group thinks the walkers are gone for the most part. Lizzie hears a walker and gasps. It hears her and gets down. Her and Sophia both screams, crawling from under the car. Ben tries to stand but Daryl forces him down, saying he's too weak to go. Donna and Carol both crawl from under the car, Lori stopping them both as the girls run into the woods. Rick chases after them and the walkers. He catches the girls. Sophia says shoot them but Rick reminds them the herd is still close. He hides them by the creek before taking out the walkers. Lizzie says they can run back now but Sophia says they can't. Lizzie says they can make it and bolts away. Sophia stays, breathing heavy. She hears something coming through the water and grabs a rock. Rick comes in, making her scream. He leads her back, asking where Lizzie is. Sophia says Lizzie left to get back to the group. Carol asks where Lizzie is. Rick says they don't know. Allen says they need to get help for Ben. "His wound will get infected, he needs medicine!" Dale says they'll go get supplies as soon as they can. Andrea says a small group should go look for Lizzie. Rick says him, Allen, Daryl, Andrea, Tyreese and Glenn will go look. Donna says she's going, too. Allen says no, but she says she wants to find supplies. The seven walk off, Lori hugging Carol as the others watch them leave. Co-Stars *Maddie Lomax as Lizzie Morales Deaths None Trivia *Melissa McBride and Chad L. Coleman are added to the Main Cast. *Jeryl Prescott Sales, Lucien Laviscount, Sonequa Martin-Green and Amber Stevens West were added to Also Starring. *Lizzie's status is left unknown. Category:Endurance Category:Episodes